Holding Out
by KLafferty6
Summary: A contemporary take on the Greek comedy Lysistrata featuring Brucas and of course, Naley.


**_Okay, so this was written as a school assignment_**. _**Basically we had to modernize a greek play, I chose Lysistrata (a comedy about a village of women witholding sex from their husbands until they stopped the war, quite funny) and me, being the weirdo that I am, decided to use OTH characters because, well...I love them. So yeah, enjoy. Thanks to Lor for all of her help, you're an angel doll face.  
**_

* * *

"Knock, knock neighbor!" Brooke Davis called through the door as she opened it, letting herself into the living room and plopping down on the couch next to her best friend.

"Hey." Haley looked up from the book she was reading, smiling at the brunette next to her before cocking her head in confusion. "Where's Luke?"

Rolling her eyes, Brooke let out an exasperated sigh. "Avoiding your husband, his brother, like he's been doing for the past two weeks!"

"What are they fighting about again?" Haley asked; amazed at how immature the two brothers were being.

"Basketball." Brooke deadpanned. "What else would they be fighting about? I swear it's like we're in high school all over again when it comes to those two and their precious game."

"Seriously. This whole thing is just ridiculous. They're 23, not 17, there's got to be something to make those two realize there are some things more important than that damned game." Haley mused, shaking her head in laughter when nothing came to mind.

"Nothing I can think of." Brooke decided sadly. "Well, except sex but I mean –"

"Brooke that's it!" Haley exclaimed, flailing her arms about in excitement, causing the brunette girl beside her to jump back in alarm.

"What? What's it?" Brooke questioned, clutching her hand to her chest dramatically.

"Sex." Haley stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The only way Nathan and Lucas are going to stop this ridiculous sibling rivalry crap is if we make them realize there are more important things."

"And that has what to do with sex…?" Brooke shook her head in confusion.

"We make a pact to withhold sex from them until they make peace." She explained, a devious smile playing at her lips.

"Haley, that's crazy." Brooke confirmed.

"So crazy it just might work?" Haley questioned hopefully.

"No, its just plain crazy." Brooke deadpanned, sticking her tongue out good-naturedly when the blonde rolled her eyes. "I'm just as against this whole basketball/family feud thing as you are, but withholding sex? That's lose-lose."

"Brooke, think about it. Neither one of them will go any length of time without sex. They'd be buddy-buddy with each other in no time at all." Haley proposed, willing Brooke to agree with her.

"Okay oh wise one, let's say I was to agree to this plan of yours; how do you propose we go about it? Because I don't care what the reason, it would be nigh impossible for me to resist Lucas if he played his cards right."

"Understandably so, Nathan's no stranger to the ways of getting what he wants, we'll just have to make sure we distance ourselves from them. We'll stay here in my apartment and the boys can stay in your apartment. That way if they want to be childish and fight, we don't have to be around for it."

Sighing, Brooke gave Haley a cautious glance, playing tug –o- war with the idea. "I don't know about this Hales-"

"Don't know about what?" the deep voice resonated behind the girls, startling them. Looking between the two women on the couch he'd known for so long, Nathan knew they were up to something and whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"I uh, I was just telling Brooke –" Haley stammered, throwing a panicked look in the brunette's direction, a silent plea for help in her eyes. Haley breathed a sigh of relief when the front door swung open to reveal Lucas, who immediately tensed when he saw his younger brother standing in the living room.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" Brooke questioned, causing Lucas to break the glare he and Nathan were sharing.

"I was just going to see if you two wanted to grab something to eat, but Nathan's here so I'll just –" he muttered, pointing to the door.

"What, you're too good to eat with me Lucas?" Nathan asked.

"Kinda like you were too good to play fair on the court the other night?" Lucas challenged, eyeing his brother disdainfully.

"Oh please, get over it. Just because you didn't win doesn't mean I cheated. It means you suck." Nathan quipped, smirking in Lucas' direction as he watched his face flush with anger.

"You know what Nate-" Lucas fumed; stalking the few feet across the room to stand toe to toe with his brother, only to find a small body wedged between them.

"Okay girls, retract the claws!" Haley bit out, pushing both boys apart, directing each one to the other side of the couch. "Now do you agree with my plan Brooke?"

Looking between the two boys from her perch on the middle of the couch, the brunette smirked at both of them before nodding her head.

"What plan?" Lucas prodded; his pulse quickening as he took in the devious smile on his girlfriend's face.

"Well Haley and I were talking earlier about this ridiculously petty argument you two have been carrying on for the past two weeks and we decided we're sick of it. So we're putting an end to it." Brooke began, getting up from the couch to join Haley in the middle of the floor.

"How are you going to do that?" Nathan mused. "The only reason we stopped fighting in high school was because of Haley and I'm married to her now, so I automatically win."

"Not quite hon." Haley spoke up, causing Nathan's smirk to fall into a confused frown. "You see, Brooke and I have decided the only way to make you two stop this ridiculous attempt at sibling rivalry is to take away the only other thing you two can't seem to live without; -"

"Sex." Brooke finished for her, smirking victoriously at the slack-jawed expression of the brothers in front of her. "You two will be staying in mine and Lucas' apartment while I stay here with Haley. There will be no sex until you can stop acting like competitive teenage boys and start acting like brothers."

"You can't possibly be serious?" Lucas challenged incredulously. "You're withholding sex from us until we stop fighting?"

Nodding, Haley smiled. "That's right."

"That has got to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of in my life! You really think you can refuse me Hales?" Nathan whispered hotly into the blonde's hair as he nuzzled her neck, pulling back in surprise when she replied in a silky voice.

"Do you really want to find out?"

- - -

"Hey Haley, I'm going to go next door real quick. Be right back." The brunette shouted through the small apartment, hoping the sheer desperation in her voice wasn't apparent to the young girl down the hall.

"Oh no you don't!" Haley shouted back, practically sprinting from the bedroom to the living room, just in time to catch Brooke from going out of the door completely.

"Haley I just need to get something, it won't take long at all." She reasoned.

"Yeah I bet." Haley mumbled, pulling Brooke by the arm and shutting the front door firmly. "Brooke, we have to stick to the pact."

"But Haley!" Brooke whined, flopping her body back on to the couch dramatically. "It's been three whole days! I'm practically dying over here!"

"Well at least you're being mature about it." She quipped, smiling down sympathetically at the pouting girl. "I know its tough Brooke, believe me, but we have to stay strong. The boys are going to break soon, I promise."

"I don't understand why we have to suffer because they're being stupid." Brooke huffed, stomping over to the door as someone began to knock. "What do you want Nathan?"

"Your sunny disposition never ceases to amaze me Brooke." Nathan sneered, looking around the brunette's figure in the door way.

"Again I ask; what do you want?" she repeated with a tight smile.

"I think it's fairly obvious what I want Brooke." Nathan sighed, running his hand through his hair in frustration. "Can you please just go get Haley?"

"Are you getting along with your brother yet?" Brooke countered, smiling knowingly at the weaken boy in front of her.

"Yes." He responded through clenched teeth, earning a headshake.

"Tsk, tsk Nathan Scott, lying will get you no where."

"Brooke-" Nathan warned, stepping forward to enter the apartment, coming to a halt as he all but ran into Haley.

"Hey babe!" the petite girl smiled brightly from the doorway, seemingly unaffected by his presence.

"Hales," Nathan growled out, unable to keep the lust in his voice in check. "Can I talk to you outside on the balcony real quick?"

Nodding her head in affirmation, Haley turned around to find a shocked Brooke staring back at her. "It'll only be a second Brooke." Haley promised, sending the girl a reassuring smile.

"Fine, but I'm keeping the door open!" she warned before turning to look at Nathan distastefully one last time. "Not that it would stop him."

"What's up Nathan?" Haley asked innocently, pushing herself up to sit along the banister; swinging her legs rhythmically.

"Oh I think you know what's up." Nathan suggested, resting his hands atop her thighs to still her feet.

"Nathan Scott!" Haley admonished, swatting lightly at his arm, unable to keep her face from flushing over.

"What?" He whined, leaning down to kiss her and groaning when at the last minute she turned, his lips meeting her cheek. "Hales, you know how hard this is on me!"

Eyeing the boy with pity, Haley sent him a sympathetic yet firm smile. "And you know all you have to do is go into that apartment, be the bigger man and apologize to your brother. You're the one making things hard."

"Haley please, I'm not afraid to beg! Just help me relief a little of this pain, please!" Nathan pleaded, dropping down to capture her lips in a kiss before she was quick enough to turn away. "You know you miss me baby."

Pulling away to look into his lust clouded blue eyes, Haley smiled, knowing she couldn't deny it. "You're right, I do. But if Brooke ever found out that I broke the pact, I'd never hear the end of it!"

"Brooke doesn't have to know!" Nathan all but shouted.

Sighing, Haley stood on her tip-toes to place a chaste kiss to his lips before backing away towards the door. "Meet me at the park across the street in five minutes. Try to find a secluded area."

As she watched him all but sprint across the street, Haley turned around to walk back into the apartment, coming face to face with a displeased Brooke.

"What the hell Haley?" she demanded, tapping her foot impatiently. "What happened to that 'we have to stay strong' crap you were spewing earlier?"

"I am staying strong Brooke." Haley argued back, rolling her eyes at the disbelieving look she was rewarded with. "I am. I'm just messing with his head. You ever heard the saying 'a branch that will not bend will break'?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, the boys aren't going to bend, so one of them needs to be pushed until he breaks." The blonde stated simply, fixing her hair in the mirror.

"You're so devious sometimes Hales, I raised you well." Brooke beamed proudly before letting a pout settle across her lips again. "But how come you get to push? How come I can't push Lucas?"

Haley shook her head, smiling at the brunette knowingly. "Because you'd let him push back."

"Haley James! I would not! I can resist his advances just as well as you can resist Nathan's." Brooke exclaimed, earning a look of doubt. "Okay, fine. Maybe I can't."

"Right, so I'm off. I'll be back after a while, wish me luck." Haley smiled, whisking out the door and down the steps, skipping across the street to the park where she found Nathan waiting impatiently underneath a large oak tree.

"God Hales, what took you so long? I was starting to think you'd never show." He exclaimed, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her flush against him.

"Aw honey, I wouldn't tease you like that." She smiled, reaching up to place a lingering kiss to his cheek. "Oh, I forgot the blanket."

"What blanket? Why do we need a blanket?" Nathan asked, struggling to keep his focus on what she was saying when she was standing so close to him.

"I'll just be right back." She promised, blowing him a kiss as she bounded back across the street.

Returning a few minutes later, blanket in her arms, Haley ushered Nathan to spread the blanket out. After doing so, he sat down, back resting against the trunk of the tree and pulled her down into his lap, capturing her lips with his before she could say a word. After allowing herself to enjoy the kiss for a moment, Haley pulled back with a gasp.

"Sunscreen!" she exclaimed, jumping out of his lap.

Desperate to grab a hold of her before she took off, Nathan scrambled to his feet, wrapping his large hand gently, but firmly around her petite wrist to hold her in place.

"Haley, we don't need sunscreen, we're sitting under the shade." He coaxed, bringing her back into his embrace. "Come on baby, please, just stay here with me for a while, we don't need anything else."

"Nathan Scott," the blonde began in a scolding tone. "I will not risk either one of us getting sunburned because you are being impatient and can't keep it in your pants for any length of time."

Coming back to the blanket, Haley found Nathan stretched out on his back, taking deep, labored breaths.

"Okay mister, shirt off and roll over on your tummy so I can do your back." Haley requested, smiling at the excitement evident in her husband's eyes as he threw of his shirt, not paying any mind as to wear it landed. Straddling his body, Haley sat back on his upper thighs; squirting some of the cool lotion in her hands before languidly running her small hands across the expanse of his back, causing the muscles there to jump at her touch.

"Babe, that feels so good." Nathan moaned, letting a growl tear from his throat when she danced her delicate fingers across his ribcage. Leaning down, her chest pressed to his back, she nuzzled his neck.

"You ready to forgive and forget with your brother yet?" She whispered hotly, placing a kiss to his ear causing him to shiver with delight.

"Mmm I'll think about it." He mumbled, grabbing her by the waist and flipping them over so that she laid beneath him, doe-eyed browns staring back into his lust-filled blues. Leaning up, she allowed him to kiss her completely, only pulling away when she felt his skilled fingers toying with the buttons of her blouse.

"I'm tired babe, I'm going to head home." She stated simply, leaning up on her elbows, adjusting her blouse and running a shaking hand through her hair.

"WHAT?!" Nathan roared incredulously, staring at her in disbelief as she stood up, brushing herself off. "But Haley you said –"

"Nathan Scott, what kind of girl do you take me for? Married to you or not, I stick to my word; there will be no sex until you and Lucas stop this ridiculously childish argument." She stated firmly, gathering the blanket and sunscreen in her arms and strolling back to the apartment; leaving a stupefied Nathan behind.

Entering the apartment, Haley tossed the items in hand on the couch, mumbling incoherently to herself.

"How'd it go?" Brooke question from her perch on a kitchen barstool.

"They need to apologize to each other like, now." She whined, storming past the brunette and down the hall.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower; a nice, long, very cold shower." Haley huffed, slamming the door as the sound of water hitting tile filled the apartment.

- - -

Later on in the evening both girls were splayed across the couch, a collection of junk food spread out on the table before them, three Adam Sandler movies deep into their marathon when Nathan and Lucas burst through the door.

"Does no one knock anymore?" Brooke questioned from the couch, barely pulling her gaze away from the television screen.

"I live here." Nathan ground out, trying to keep his focus as he took in the scantily clad pajamas of his wife.

"What can we help you boys with?" Haley mused; pausing the movie, earning a pout from Brooke who didn't seem to want to give the brothers the time of day.

"We've decided to forgive and forget." Lucas rushed out, never taking his eyes off of his girlfriend.

"Why?" Brooke asked suspiciously.

"Why?" Nathan laughed, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. "Why do you think Brooke? You two are driving us crazy. Refusing sex, running around in what you claim to be pajamas, building us up and then just leaving us on our own accord." He complained, glaring knowingly at his wife who had the audacity to return it with a beaming smile.

"So are you really going to get along again or are you just saying all this to get some?" The brunette directed her question to Lucas, who shook his head vehemently.

"No, no, no. We really put it all behind us. We realized it was silly to argue over something as silly as basketball, especially when there are much, much better things to do with our time." His voice dropped seductively, smiling victoriously as he watched every trace of skepticism drop from the expression on Brooke's face.

"What do you think Haley?" Brooke asked cautiously, willing herself to stay put on the couch and not throw herself at the blonde boy before her.

Eyeing the Nathan and Lucas intently, Haley slowly nodded her head with a smile. "I think they've learned their lesson."

"Thank God!" The brothers exclaimed simultaneously, gathering their respective girl in their arms and smothering them with kisses.

After a few minutes of celebratory kisses, Nathan all but shoved Brooke and Lucas out the door, locking it soundly behind him before turning on Haley with a predatory gleam in his eye; causing her to squeal in delight and race for the bedroom. Laughter echoed from each apartment late into the night and well on into the next day.


End file.
